Toujours Pur
by slytherinsexual
Summary: Rigel Black é o herdeiro dos Black. Mas ele não pretende permitir que a família caia de joelhos pelo novo Lord das Treva em ascensão, muito menos serem peões de Dumbledore. Em vez disso, ele fez o que todo Black sensato faria: criou seu próprio lado na guerra. Seu objetivo: muito simples, assegurar a segurança daqueles que ama, especialmente de seus irmãos e de suas primas.
1. Chapter 1

**15/2/1957**

Numa noite fria de inverno, nascia do herdeiro dos Black. Rigel Pollux Black, primogênito de Orion e Walburga Black, que além de casados eram primos em terceiro grau. O choro poderoso marcou aquele dia como um importante para os Black: mais uma geração da família começava, para manter seu sangue-puro e poderoso. Os pais da criança exibiam a criança para todos os membros da família, orgulhosos, mesmo que Walburga estivesse evidentemente cansada.

Rigel era obviamente um Black, era fácil se perceber só de olhar para a criança. Herdara os cabelos escuros de ambos os pais, mas lisos como os do pai, os olhos cinzentos do pai e a pele alva, tão comum entre os Black. Arcturus, o patriarca da família, não poderia ter ficado mais satisfeito com o futuro Lord Black, pelo menos não até aquele momento.

**27/05/1957**

Três meses depois, numa manhã morna de primavera, nascia a prima de Rigel, Bellatrix Druella Black, filha de Druella e Cygnus Black, irmão mais novo de Walburga. Eles eram de uma linha secundária dos Black, mas o nascimento da garota não foi menos importante: ela teria a mesma idade que o primo, o que significava que quando entrassem em Hogwarts iriam reinar juntos na Sonserina. Afinal, os Black nasceram para reinar.

Era obviamente uma filha da casa dos Black. Seus ralos cabelos já demonstravam ser escuros como se esperava, sua pele era branca como marfim e mesmo recém-nascida ela já demonstrava que teria as feições aristocráticas da família. Também herdara os olhos azuis da família de sua mãe, os Rosier, olhos esses que pareciam enxergar a alma de qualquer um.

**14/7/1958**

Um ano após o nascimento de Rigel e Bellatrix, em uma ensolarada tarde de verão, a garota ganhou uma nova irmã, Andromeda Cassiopeia Black. A garota, diferente da irmã, era uma mistura das características de ambos os pais: seus cabelos não eram tão escuros, obviamente graças à mãe, que era loira. Seus olhos eram claros como os da mãe, mas profundos e intensos como os do pai. No entanto, o que mais chamava a atenção da família era o jeito alegre da bebê. Ela rira assim que nascera, um brilho único nos olhos. Druella jurou a si mesma que aquele brilho sempre estaria lá.

Mas uma pessoa já começava a se preocupar. Cygnus estava desapontado com sua esposa por ela não lhe dar um herdeiro masculino. Ele queria um menino, pois para um puro-sangue, não ter um menino era sinal de fraqueza e vergonha, coisa que ele não poderia demonstrar ter.

**3/11/1959**

A madrugada morna de outono começou com um choro na casa dos Black: Sirius Orion Black, segundo filho de Orion e Walburga, nascera. Walburga sorria radiante com o segundo filho no colo, os olhos escuros com um brilho de orgulho, abraçada por trás por Orion, que tinha Rigel em seu próprio colo.

Rigel olhava curioso para o irmão. Aos dois anos e meio, ele não entendia muita coisa, mas sabia que aquele pequeno era para ser protegido. Sirius tinha os mesmos cabelos negros do irmão e era definitivamente o bebê que mais chorara na geração, como se quisesse anunciar que chegara. No futuro, a lembrança mais antiga que Rigel será o momento em que o irmão abrira os olhos pela primeira vez e o mais velho os vira: brilhantes olhos cinzentos, como os dele próprio.

**27/1/1960**

Em meio à uma tempestade de neve nascia a quinta prima Black: Narcisa Violetta Black, para o desespero de seu pai, Cygnus. A nova membra da família claramente puxara aos Rosier: tinha os cabelos loiros, os olhos de um azul intenso, iguais aos das irmãs mais velhas. Ela fora a mais quieta de todas as crianças até aquele momento, chorando bem pouco. Rigel e Bellatrix, com quase três anos, observavam a prima e irmã curiosos. A segunda memória mais antiga de Rigel e a mais antiga de Bellatrix seria a risada que a pequena daria ao vê-los.

Mesmo que quase todos na família estivessem felizes, Cygnus e Pollux nem tanto. Seu ramo dos Black ia morrer. E, na mente dos dois, a culpa era de Druella. Antes que ela pudesse se recuperar do parto, os dois a levaram para o quarto de Cygnus e a puniram com a maldição cruciatus. No final, eles que se ferraram mais: Druella perdera a capacidade de ter filhos. O ramo dos Black que começara com Cygnus Black II, pai de Pollux, que o homenageou com o filho caçula, estava fadado ao fim.

**30/8/1961**

E mais uma vez, um choro encheu a Casa dos Black, dessa vez em uma tarde amena de fim de verão. Dessa vez, anunciando o nascimento de Regulus Arcturus Black, homenageando o tio-avô e o avô do novo bebê. Ele era o mais quieto entre os três irmãos, e entre os primos só perdia para Narcisa. Assim como os irmãos ele tinha cabelos escuros lisos, e diferentemente dos irmãos, também tinha os olhos escuros como a noite, iguais aos de sua mãe, que chorara de emoção ao ver que ao menos um de seus filhos herdara os seus olhos.

Os primos mais velhos, Rigel, Bellatrix e Andromeda, sempre lembrariam do momento que ele abriu os olhos pela primeira vez: a imensidão negra que era, que lhes lembrava a mais sombria noite, mas que tinha um brilho único. A terceira memória mais antiga de Rigel, a segunda de Bellatrix e a primeira de Andromeda.

Mas o nascimento dessa criança não trouxe alegria a todos os Black como muitos pensavam. Cygnus invejava a irmã, que produzira três meninos enquanto ele não produzira nenhum. E agora ele não poderia ter mais nenhuma criança, graças à própria estupidez.

**14/9/1966**

Naquela terna tarde de verão, quase no outono, Orion e Walburga convocaram seus pais e irmãos a sua casa. Todos se perguntavam o que os dois queriam, pois nada de importante estava prestes a acontecer até onde sabiam, e o casal Black que logo seria Lord e Lady nunca fazia uma reunião familiar sem motivo, muito menos mandava uma carta anunciando que tinham uma surpresa. No jantar, todos comiam a deliciosa comida preparada pelos elfos domésticos da família quando Orion e Walburga se levantaram, de mão dadas. Os dois sorriam tanto que suas mães, Melania e Irma Black, respectivamente, previram o que ia eles iam anunciar.

\- Família – disse Walburga, sorrido radiante – Temos um anúncio a fazer. A partir de março do próximo ano, a Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black vai poder contar com mais uma filha – todos demoraram um pouco para processar a informação.

\- Parabéns! – gritou Melania, animada. Ela, diferente dos outros Black, nascera em uma família da luz, os Macmillan, e entrara para a Lufa-Lufa em Hogwarts, então era bem mais animada e carinhosa que a maioria da família, traço que Walburga, à princípio, se espelhava, admirando a bondade e o carinho que a sogra emanava – Minha primeira netinha... que orgulho!

\- Finalmente uma garotinha hein, maninho – disse Lucretia Prewett, nascida Black, irmão mais velha de Orion.

Lucretia era casada com Ignatius Prewett, mas pouco após seu casamento, em 1944, quando ela tinha seus dezenove anos, ela esteve presente durante uma batalha entre aurores e seguidores de Grindelwald, e fora atingida por um feitiço que não só matara o bebê que esperava, como a tornara infértil. Seu marido lhe dera muito apoio e não se divorciara por ela não conseguir ter filhos e lhe dar um herdeiro, o que a deixara muito grata, mesmo que a tristeza de saber que nunca teria um filho próprio ainda a consumisse. Ela tentava preencher o vazio dentro de si com os sobrinhos, mas a notícia da gravidez da cunhada abrira feridas. Os puro-sangue tinham dificuldade de ter muitos filhos, com a notável exceção dos Weasley, e por algum milagre Walburga estava indo para a quarta criança. Lucretia a invejava, mesmo que estivesse feliz.

Todos da família parabenizaram o casal, mas Lucretia, que sempre fora talentosa em adivinhação e que certamente, se tivesse filhos, teria um vidente como filho, tinha um pressentimento ruim. Algo de ruim aconteceria logo com Walburga e a criança. E ela não sabia como evitar.


	2. All his Fault

**17/8/1975**

Catorze anos haviam se passado desde o nascimento do último Black, Regulus.

Rigel, o herdeiro dos Black, tinha dezoito anos e acabara de terminar Hogwarts. Ele era, aos olhos de todos, um garoto puro-sangue perfeito. Inteligente e bonito, ele era famoso em Hogwarts por quebrar corações, com seus olhos cinzentos que sempre brilhavam com diversão e astúcia e os cabelos castanhos charmosamente despenteados. O filho do meio, Sirius, tinha os cabelos negros cacheados e longos, indo até os ombros, lhe dando um ar rebelde e despreocupado, que se encaixava muito bem nas suas feições aristocráticas. Ele acabara de completar o seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, onde fora, de novo, um dos melhores de seu ano. E o caçula da família, Regulus, tinha os cabelos escuros e os olhos escuros da mãe, mas assim como os irmãos, se parecia muito com o pai. Ele tinha catorze anos, tendo acabado de completar seu terceiro ano de educação.

Todos achavam que eles eram perfeitos, mas estava longe de ser verdade. Walburga comandava os filhos com mão de ferro e não tinha medo de usar magia neles, e o marido, mesmo que desaprovasse, era covarde demais para tentar reprimi-la. O filho mais velho, Rigel, não podia esperar para sair de casa e poder finalmente viver sua vida com quem quer, do jeito que quer, sem se preocupar com as obrigações idiotas que sua mãe forçava nele, mas não o podia pois sabia que sem ele, os irmãos estariam perdidos. Então ele mantinha a máscara de puro-sangue perfeito, mantendo seus segredos muito bem guardados. Já Sirius fora a maior decepção dos pais: em Hogwarts, ele entrou para a Grifinória em vez da Sonserina, e fizera amigos que eles com certeza desaprovavam, como o garoto Lupin, filho de um bruxo com uma trouxa. Regulus era o único com pouco a esconder, mas também o que menos sofrera: ele era quieto demais, e quando alguma coisa que podia encrencá-lo acontecia, Rigel estava lá para salvá-lo de uma punição muito severa.

Quando Rigel se juntou aos irmãos naquela manhã de quarta-feira para que tomassem café da manhã juntos antes de saírem para se divertir, nem imaginava que aquele dia seria um dos piores de sua vida. O sol brilhava naquela manhã de verão como sempre, e eles fizeram várias piadas enquanto comiam, estava tudo normal.

Nenhum deles imaginava os planos do destino para aquele dia.

Às onze horas, eles usaram a rede de flu para sair da casa, indo para o Caldeirão Furado. Lá, eles encontraram suas primas: Bellatrix, com seus cachos negros incontroláveis, Andromeda com seus brilhantes olhos cor de chocolate e Narcisa com seus belos olhos cor-de-céu. E de lá eles foram para o seu verdadeiro destino: Um parque de diversões trouxa um pouco afastado de Londres. No caminho eles, obviamente, colocaram roupas trouxas para evitar olhares engraçados. Graças à mente afiada e crítica de Rigel, nenhum deles odiava trouxas e tudo que os envolvia. Eles tinham um certo senso de superioridade sobre os trouxas, sim, mas não os achavam desprezíveis e sujos, como seus pais. Então esses passeios a lugares trouxas se tornaram seu refúgio, o lugar para onde eles fugiam de seus pais, onde poderiam ser adolescentes normais e não membros dos Black.

O dia foi perfeito. Eles foram em todos os brinquedos, almoçaram em meio a brincadeirinhas trouxas, fizeram piadas bobas e, principalmente: foram apenas adolescentes se divertindo em família. Rigel e Bellatrix, observaram os primos com cuidado, querendo evitar algum problema caso eles falassem de magia e algum trouxa ouvisse. Bellatrix também reparou que Andromeda, que era apenas um ano mais nova que eles, parecia estar distraída. Pretendia questioná-la quando chegassem em casa. Mas não foi possível.

Já estava no final da tarde e os primos estavam quase indo embora. Só pararam para tomar sorvete antes, uma última felicidade antes de voltarem para o inferno que era suas casas. À princípio parecia um fim de tarde comum, mas então as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas. O tempo fechou do nada, como se por magia. Trovoadas foram ouvidas. Rigel, Bellatrix e Andromeda trocaram olhares nervosos. Reconheciam os sinais, mas esperavam estar errados.

\- Vamos, se apressem – disse Rigel, se levantando. Seu corpo estava tenso, o que foi reparado por todos. Sirius e Narcisa, ambos com quinze anos, pareceram finalmente se dar conta do que acontecia, mas Regulus, que ainda tinha treze anos, ainda estava um pouco confuso.

\- O que foi, Ri? – perguntou, sua voz falhando no meio. Rigel teria achado o efeito da puberdade fofo se o momento não fosse sério – Tem algo de errado? Você está tenso, quase como se estivesse com a mamãe e com o papai – Rigel se perguntou como ele podia ser tão inocente e perceptivo.

\- O tempo fechou muito rápido para ser naturalmente, Reg – respondeu Andromeda, nervosa – Os Comensais da Morte geralmente fazem isso para anunciar que estão chegando. Temos que ir embora rápido.

\- Tarde demais, Andromeda Black – a voz fria atraiu a atenção dos seis Black. A fonte era um homem de estatura mediana e cabelos loiros-platinados cumpridos. Ele usava uma longa capa negra e tinha uma máscara no rosto. Lucius Malfoy, ou Lucy, como os Black o chamavam quando sozinhos – Venham conosco e nada acontecerá com vocês – Rigel, enquanto ouvia o antigo rival falar, agarrou a mão de Regulus e tentou aparatar. Sem sucesso.

\- Eu já te disse que não tenho interesse em me juntar a ele, Malfoy – disse Rigel, seu cérebro pensando em muitas formas de sair daquela situação. Queria evitar lutar, mas também não queria ir com os Comensais. Ele sabia que se o Lord das Trevas pudesse, forçaria ele e Bellatrix, talvez até Andromeda, a se tornarem seus seguidores naquela mesma noite. O apoio de uma família influente como os Black e seguidores poderosos quanto os três demonstravam ser, mesmo que ainda jovens, com certeza seriam bem-vindo a Voldemort.

\- O Lord das Trevas não aceita um não como resposta, Black – respondeu o loiro, calmo. Era até mesmo arrogante a confiança que ele tinha.

Rigel, Bellatrix e Andromeda trocaram olhares, antes de acenaram ao tomarem uma decisão.

\- Nesse caso, ele vai ter que aceitar, Lucius – respondeu Andromeda, casualmente. Antes que o loiro pudesse responder, ela sacou a varinha em um movimento fluído e atacou.

Quando o loiro caiu no chão, estuporado, mais Comensais apareceram, parecendo vir do céu. Os dois primos mais velhos tomaram a dianteira, seguindo na direção oposta à saída, para onde não esperavam que fossem, por não ter uma saída. Andromeda ia por trás, cobrindo a retaguarda, e os mais novos no meio, todos com varinhas nas mãos, mas sem poderem fazer muito. Tinham apenas treze e quinze anos, não eram duelistas natos, mesmo que já apresentassem algum talento, como todos os Black.

Eles iam disparando feitiços em todas as direções, tentando atingir qualquer comensal que pudesse aparecer, ao mesmo tempo que evitavam atingir os trouxas, que fugiam desesperados e confusos, mas em determinado momento eles se viram cercados por cinco comensais, sem conseguir passar. Isso os fez se separar um pouco, mesmo que de forma inconsciente. Rigel e Bellatrix duelavam com dois cada, e Andromeda, por ainda estar em Hogwarts, com o outro, mas rapidamente ficou claro que mesmo em aparente desvantagem, os Black estavam no controle da situação.

Foi apenas quando Malfoy surgiu do nada e agarrou Narcisa, colocando a varinha em seu queixo, que os feitiços cessaram. Ele olhava de forma vitoriosa para Rigel, um sorriso arrogante no rosto e os frios olhos cinzentos encontrando os cinzentos enraivecidos de Black.

\- Vocês, todos os cinco, virão conosco, ou então nós teremos uma pequena... diversão com a jovem Black – ele disse, maldoso. Ia aparatar, mas cometeu um grande erro. Subestimou um Black, deu as costas a ele. Especificamente, a Regulus, o mais novo.

\- _Estupefaça_! – o caçula da família gritou, e mais uma vez o loiro caiu no chão, estuporado. Rigel adoraria que se transformasse em um hábito. Odiava o loiro.

Os outros Comensais se prepararam para voltar a duelar, mas era tarde. Dar tempo para um Black, ainda mais se forem Rigel e Bellatrix, é pedir para perder. Enquanto os Comensais se viraram para prestar atenção no que Malfoy fazia, as mentes dos dois mais velhos Black trabalhavam em estratégias para sair daquela situação, e depois de Regulus estuporar Lucius, já era tarde.

\- _Igni Tempesta_! – gritou Rigel, a testa franzida em concentração. De sua varinha, várias rajadas de fogo saíram, formando um anel de fogo ao redor dos Black e de Malfoy.

\- _Partis Temporus!_ – agora Bellatrix gritara, apontando a varinha para um ponto do fogo, onde apareceu um buraco.

Os Black correram para esse buraco, Andromeda já com feitiços protetores na ponta da varinha caso algum dos Comensais tentasse atacá-los durante a fuga, mas não foi o caso. A maioria dos encapuzados estava ocupado demais tentando acabar com as chamas, ninguém percebeu os seis fugindo na direção da grade que marcava o terreno do parque.

Quando eles chegaram lá, Bellatrix, que já tinha fechado o buraco no anel de fogo, acenou com a varinha e a grade explodiu, permitindo que eles saíssem de dentro do parque. Infelizmente, nesse momento eles foram notados pelos Comensais.

\- Eles estão fugindo! – gritou uma voz que Bellatrix sabia ser de Rodolphus Lestrange, um antigo colega alguns anos mais velho – Atrás deles!

\- Ah, mas não vão mesmo! – disse Rigel, que já suava de tanto de concentrar em manter o feitiço. Com um aceno final de varinha, o anel de fogo explodiu, fazendo todos os Comensais serem derrubados no chão.

A última visão que Rigel teve antes de aparatar com Regulus foi um Comensal encapuzado lhes lançando uma maldição roxa, que ele reconheceu e não gostou.

Ao pousar em frente ao Largo Grimmauld, ele teve a esperança de que a maldição tivesse errado o alvo, mas o grito de Regulus cortou a noite e o coração do mais velho parou.

Seu irmão mais novo tinha sido atingido por uma maldição que fazia seus órgãos entrarem em combustão. Ele estava literalmente pegando fogo, e morreria em menos de cinco minutos se Rigel não agisse rápido. Mas ele não conseguiu reagir. Ele tinha falhado com seu caçula, com o pequeno Regulus, que sempre lhe pedia para contar uma história antes de dormir e que quando sentia medo pedia para dormir em sua cama. Era sua culpa.


End file.
